


Dawn is coming (open your eyes)

by LeKeeton95



Series: Sharp Tongues & Polaroids [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Protectiveness, References to Depression, Save Arcadia Bay Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeKeeton95/pseuds/LeKeeton95
Summary: A Chase doesn't cry, she doesn't feel weakness.But weakness was all she felt right now, because everyone was right, how had she not noticed? How had she not realised that Nathan had become so unstable. It was all her fault, wasn't it?





	Dawn is coming (open your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteen days, ten thousand, two hundred and seventy three words, a birthday weekend and a lot of nights laid on my bed staring at the ceiling BECAUSE ME BRAIN WOULDN'T FOCUS
> 
> And I'm back, and with part two of the Sharp Tongues & Polaroids series, this is Victoria's PoV of the events from Chloe's funeral, running slightly alongside See Me As I Am, right up to Max and Victoria being sappy gays.
> 
> It's been in the works for awhile, between work and my personal life, plus I've gone over it over and over again, and had to step away because my brain was frying a little and I wanted to put my best into it.
> 
> But it's here now for your reading pleasure, or displeasure, and as I always say, I don't have a beta, so this is purely me. I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title is taken from José González's Stay Alive, and the song adds it's atmosphere to this story.

Silence. As deafening as it was soothing. Victoria had lost track of what time it was at this point. The tear stains on her cheeks had dried and her hair was a mess from the many times she'd run her hands through it. Silence.

 

She was slouched, her back against her dorm door where she'd collapsed hours earlier from exhaustion. Her room in chaos from where she'd ripped her bedding off, torn up and thrown her books and smashed her laptop and other expensive equipment against the floor. Silence.

 

She could hear her own breath as it rattled through her chest, each inhale was painful from her screams and cries of anguish. Her head ached from the brutal noise she'd surrounded herself with, it had all slipped away into silence.

 

_How could he? How could he?_

 

Nathan. Nathan with a gun. Nathan in handcuffs. Nathan with blood on his hands. Nathan her best friend, the man who was like her brother, in prison.

 

 _It's me and you against the world, V._ That's what he'd told her. That they were unstoppable together, nothing could hold them back from what they wanted. Not this shithole town. Not their parents. No one.

 

_Then where are you, Nate?_

 

Nathan was gone, and Victoria felt completely, and terrifyingly, alone. They'd ruled this school together, owned the very halls they'd walked down. No one stood against them, they wouldn't have lasted long if they'd tried.

 

_What do I do now?_

 

One by one Victoria's ‘friends’ had slipped off. Not that she'd cared really. It's been a week since Nathan pulled the trigger, and each day Victoria felt more and more alone.

 

There were whispers in the hall as she passed by now, sneers on a few faces, pity on others.

 

_Shut up. Shut up!_

 

She kept her head down and ignored them all. Or tried to at least. Within only a week Victoria had gone from the queen bee to the school pariah. No one wanted to be seen with her.

 

She knew what they all said. _How could you have let this happen? You must have noticed something was wrong? He was your best friend, how could you let him kill that girl?_

 

_Not just any girl. Chloe Price._

 

The name kept ricocheting around her head, determined that it wouldn't be forgotten. She could feel fresh tears building and she squeezed her eyes shut.

 

_A Chase doesn't cry, she doesn't feel weakness._

 

But weakness was all she felt right now, because everyone was right, how had she not noticed? How had she not realised that Nathan had become so unstable. It was all her fault, wasn't it?

 

She clenched her hands on her biceps where she sat folded up, her nails digging into skin through the black fabric. She lowered her head into her arms and sobbed again.

 

She'd just returned from Chloe's funeral that she'd attended with a few other Blackwell students. Chloe and her may not have been friends, but she would never have wished this for her. She'd watched as Joyce Madsen broke down in the arms of her husband. Watched as Max stood there, her eyes dead, body slumped. Watched as they lowered the casket.

 

She could never even begin to imagine what Max was feeling though. Max had been in the bathroom at the time of the shooting. She'd watched her best friend die.

 

She attempted to breathe in deeply as she sobbed, struggling to catch her breath.

 

_Why, Nate? Tell me why!_

 

The quiet boy with the sad eyes, holding out his hand after she'd been threatened with suspension. _We don't need these losers, we'll always be better than them._

 

The jittery boy with the wild eyes and a sneer on his face. _Me and you, Vic, fuck all of them._

 

But then why had a red binder been found with her name on it? Why had she been pinned as Nathan and Jefferson's next victim. No matter how often Victoria ran over everything, it made no sense. It just hurt to think about.

 

Victoria lifted her head until it banged back against her door, the sting felt nice, so she lifted it back again, and again. Her sobs had died down to just hiccups. Her body was shaking, she felt exhausted.

 

Silence.

 

Minutes slipped by before Victoria realised she could hear knocking.

 

“V?” The voice was timid, uncertain, “I know you're in there.”

 

Taylor. Victoria would recognise her best friend’s voice anywhere.

 

_Is she really your friend though?_

 

Victoria remained silent, willing Taylor to leave

 

“Please, V, I'm worried,” Her voice was shaking, “Everyone said they could hear screaming and banging.

 

Still Victoria remained silent, afraid to open her door. She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing, her nails digging in deeper through fabric.

 

There was shuffling on the other side, then Taylor a final time.

 

“I'll leave you alone then, just remember, V, I'm here for you.”

 

Then she left. And Victoria was left alone once again with the voices in her head.

  


*

  


Victoria was exiting her SUV when she finally saw Max again, two days after the funeral. She was being led into a jeep by who Victoria guessed was her mother, while her father placed a suitcase into it's trunk. Worry crept into Victoria's chest as the tall man took his place at the wheel, started the jeep, and drove off.

 

_Max is leaving?_

 

The wind was bitter against her skin, she shuddered as she closed her car door, flinging her bag strap over her shoulder. She pulled her phone from her pocket as she made her way back towards the girls dorm. There was a message from her mother keeping her updated on Nathan's case, warning her she may be taken in for questioning again. Victoria only sighed.

 

Her mind slipped back to Max leaving. Was she ever coming back? Was this only temporary?

 

As selfish as it sounded Victoria hoping she saw Max again, she never got to apologise.

 

Her phone vibrated again.

 

**Mother: And your new laptop and TV are being delivered tomorrow, please don't be as careless with these ones, dear.**

 

Typical of her mother, replacing her expensive equipment instead of maybe visiting her daughter to see if she was okay. It just made Victoria feel angry.

 

She hit something solid, dropping her phone and bag onto the floor. There was a sound of cracking glass as Victoria looked up. She'd walked into Courtney. She froze.

 

“Oh, look,” Courtney sneered, “If it isn't the former queen bee of Blackwell, we haven't seen you around.”

 

Victoria looked down to the floor at her bag, her hand clenched and unclenched. Courtney was flanked by two girls she'd only ever seen a few times before, she didn't even remember their names.

 

“I haven't felt like being around.” Victoria mumbled. Her voice cracked from misuse, Courtney just laughed.

 

“Haven't felt like being around? Or no one wants you around?”

 

Victoria shrugged. She really didn't want to be here. Courtney spoke again.

 

“You see Lamefield leave then? About time before she cracked.”

 

Victoria flared up, her gaze meeting Courtney's.

 

“Jesus, fuck, Courtney,” She growled, “She saw her best friend get murdered.”

 

“That's not my problem,” Courtney spat, “That low life wasn't worth the air she was breathing anyway.”

 

Victoria scowled and stepped forward, only to be blocked by Courtney's cronies.

 

“Careful, bitch,” Courtney threatened, “You have a new place at the bottom of the food chain, and you'll do well to remember that.”

 

And with that Courtney pushed passed, elbowing Victoria in the process. Victoria just tried to calm her breathing as she bent down to collect her bag and phone. Her phone was cracked.

 

 _Great._ Victoria sighed. _Mother won't be pleased._

  


*

  


Loud music give Victoria's mind pause. Some drum and bass group. The incessant noise helped Victoria feel like she could breathe. The music blasted through her earphones has her feet kept pace against the pavement.

 

_Push. Move. Breathe._

 

Sweat beaded along her forehead despite the chilly early morning October air. She kept her breath regulated as she swung her arms, never wavering in her jog back towards Blackwell.

 

The roads were empty, not that Victoria was surprised for seven o'clock on a Sunday morning. Chase & Status's End Credits gave way into Friction and Killer Hertz's remix of Right Here, Right now as she finally slowed to a walk at Blackwell, making her way to the girls dormitory. She was in desperate need of a shower.

 

She entered into the dorm hallway, pulling the earbuds from her ears. Her attention was so focused on wrapping the earphones up neatly to avoid tangling them, that she didn't notice the three people stood at the end of the corridor until she was almost right outside her door.

 

She looked up to see Max in a heated and whispered argument with her parents.

 

_She's back? I can't believe it's been two weeks._

 

“We worry about you, Maxine,” She heard Max's mother say, “You witnessed Chloe being shot right in front of you.”

 

“And I can't hide forever, mum!” Max cried out, exasperated, “I can't be sheltered forever either, you heard the psychiatrist.”

 

Victoria froze at that. Max was so bad that she was seeking professional help? Her heart cracked.

 

_Your fault, your fault, your fault._

 

“But you'll video call her, yes?” Her father interjected, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder to stop her from arguing back.

 

Max rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, dad. Every Wednesday.”

 

Victoria placed her hand on the door knob to her room in an attempt not to look like an eavesdropper, but she was spotted regardless.

 

“Oh, Victoria, hey.” Max called to her.

 

She turned to see the three of them had turned their attention to her. Max's mother seemed to eye her warily while her father flashed a smile. Victoria smiled back gently.

 

“Hey, Max, it's good to see you again.”

 

Then she entered her room quickly.

  


*

  


Victoria. Hated. Science.

 

That was the long and short of it. And how Victoria hadn't flung her science book out of the window yet was a mystery. She was sat hunched on her bed, head in her hand, attempting to make sense of the jargon printed in front of her. she misses her photography projects, she hopes they find a replacement for Jefferson soon.

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

 

Victoria eyed it warily before calling out a soft _come in._

 

She didn't expect Max's head to peek around her door.

 

“Hey, Victoria, it's just me.” The brunette giggled softly.

 

Victoria closed her book, uncertainty seeping into her chest. Why was Max here? In her room?

 

“That's alright, Max, come in.” The blonde smiled, gesturing to the bed.

 

Max closed the door softly behind herself and made her way over to Victoria, climbing onto the bed gently, sitting with her back against the wall.

 

“I just wanted to come see you, see how you were,” Max started, “I've been back a few weeks and I've barely see you around.”

 

Victoria placed her book to one side and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

 

“I'm… Okay.” Was all Victoria could manage. Max hummed slightly in contemplation.

 

“That's not the most convincing lie you've ever told.” Max stated, playing with her own fingers.

 

Victoria shrugged despite knowing Max wasn't looking at her.

 

“It's not me that matters, Max, you saw Chloe die.” Victoria mumbled. Max flinched slightly.

 

“Maybe, but your feelings matter too.”

 

Victoria scoffed. “Don't give me that bullshit, Max.”

 

Max finally turned to look at Victoria, her sapphire blue eyes almost cerulean in Victoria's lamp light. Victoria couldn't look away.

 

“I'm not bullshitting you Victoria, I actually hope you're okay,” Max declared, “You think I haven't heard what people are saying about you? You think I haven't noticed you're shutting yourself away? Courtney is getting a little too comfortable as the new queen bee, I actually preferred you, you were never physical in your bullying.”

 

Victoria flinched, feeling cold.

 

“Has she hurt you?” She breathed out, scared to know the answer. Max sighed.

 

“No, but it's only a matter of time.”

 

The two fell silent for a moment before Max cleared her throat.

 

“Please, Victoria,” She begged softly, “I'm here and I genuinely want to help, don't shut everyone out, Taylor is worried sick.”

 

A sob broke though Victoria's chest, she buried her head in her hands.

 

“I'm so sorry!” She cried out “I'm so fucking sorry Max, I hate what I did to you, to Kate, to everyone! There's no excuses, I was evil.”

 

She lifted her head to look at Max, who looked almost in tears herself

 

“He was my best friend,” Victoria continued, “And I failed him, and in turn failed everyone, I should have known there was something wrong. _I should have known._ ”

 

Silence fell again except for Victoria's sobs. Max placed her hand on Victoria's arm.

 

“Hey. _You are not to blame,_ you hear me?” Max's voice was forceful, determined, “You couldn't have possibly known that Nathan was capable of this, you couldn't have even stopped him Victoria, he was carrying a _gun_!”

 

Victoria closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly, tears running down her face. Max can't forgive her so easily. _She doesn't deserve it, she failed_.

 

But before she could say anything else, she was wrapped tightly into Max arms.

 

“Hey, come on,” Max cooed gently, “Breathe in, breathe out, that's what my psychiatrist taught me.

 

Max gripped Victoria's hand, placing it against her own chest.

 

“With me,” She whispered to Victoria, “Breathe in… Breathe out…”

 

Eventually Victoria started to copy Max's breathing, the gentle rise and fall of Max's chest was soothing. Her tears slowed, her sobs quietened.

 

A comfortable silence fell on the girls as Max held Victoria, rubbing her arm gently. Victoria’s head hurt from crying, she sniffled as she opened her eyes. She was greeted with Max's smiling face.

 

“Hey, V,” The brunette whispered, booping Victoria's nose with her index finger, “I forgive you, now you need to start forgiving yourself.”

 

Victoria laughed briefly, before frowning again.

 

“It's not that simple, Max, I have someone else who deserves an apology first.”

 

Max hummed in thought again.

 

“Then you should go see her.” Was all she said, pulling back to give Victoria some space.

 

Victoria nodded.

 

“Thank you, Max,” Victoria said, strength returning to her voice as she wiped her eyes, “I don't deserve this chance but I swear I won't throw it away.”

 

“I believe you,” Max smiled, “I'm giving you a second chance, but if you ever hurt me, or Kate, or anyone, ever again, they you really are on your own.”

 

The blonde nodded slowly.

 

“I have the love to give,” Max continued, “You just need to decide what to do with it.”

 

Max leaned her head back against the wall, sighing gently with a smile on her face. She soon spoke again.

 

“I didn't realise you needed glasses.” She teased. Victoria froze.

 

During all that she didn't realise she had been wearing her reading glasses. She removed them and groaned, falling sideways, face planting her pillow. Max only laughed brightly.

 

“What? You look cute.”

 

Victoria blushed.

  


*

  


Victoria has been stood in front of Kate's door for about ten minutes, working up the courage to knock. She knew she had to do this, she had to face the girl who's life she had made hell for something she later learnt had been Nathan's doing. But Victoria was ashamed, and scared.

 

 _All you can do is try, Victoria,_ Max had told her earlier when she'd confided in her about seeing Kate. It's only been a day since her break down to Max, but she was already thankful for the second chance Max was giving her.

 

So here she was. But she couldn't lift her damn hand to knock.

 

_Come on, Vic, just fucking knock you coward._

 

She sighed harshly, rocking back and forth on her feet.

 

“Victoria?” A nervous voice sounded from her left, she spun suddenly.

 

Kate Marsh, the girl who's door she was stood in front of, was stood right there, and Victoria's throat closed up.

 

“I… er…”

 

Kate looked to her door and shuffled uncomfortably.

 

“Do you need something?” Kate sounded like she really didn't want to be here. Victoria didn't blame her.

 

“Yes…  I'm here to see you.” Victoria finally spoke, one hand gripping her forearm, nails digging in.

 

Kate nodded slowly, uttering a soft _ah_.

 

The air felt tense. Victoria's nails gripped tighter.

 

“Okay,” Kate finally sighed, “Would you like to come in?”

 

“Please?”

 

Victoria stepped back, allowing Kate to step forward and unlock the door. She kept her distance as they entered Kate's dorm, determined not to spook the girl. The girl that bullied her relentlessly was requesting to speak with her, that'd worry anyone.

 

“Please, sit,” Kate spoke up as she placed her bag neatly by her bed, “I just need to feed Alice.”

 

“Take your time.” Victoria spoke softly, perching herself on Kate's sofa.

 

Kate cooed to her rabbit as she placed a fresh carrot in the cage, the interaction made Victoria smile softly.

 

_She's an angel, you're just a monster._

 

Victoria clenched her eyes shut as she gripped her thighs with her nails.

 

_Shut up!_

 

The sofa shifted, and Victoria opened her eyes to see Kate beside her, her eyes on the floor.

 

“So what did you need?” Kate asked.

 

Victoria scratched her neck, trying to find the right words. Kate deserved to hear the truth.

 

“Honestly Kate, nothing I could possibly say could repair the damage I have caused for you, but I'm going to try.”

 

Victoria breathed in deeply, and turned to face Kate.

 

“You didn't deserve _any_ of the pain I caused you, I should never have spread that video, and those rumours. I should have known something was wrong at that party, I should have realised you weren't yourself, I should have put a stop to it. The fact that it was my best friend that drugged you makes it worse. _I'm so so sorry, Kate_. I was blind to what Nathan was really like, and instead of helping, I made it all worse.”

 

Victoria stopped for a breath, somewhere in that speech tears had started to roll down her cheeks. Kate was watching her intently.

 

“I was _jealous_ , of you, of all the friends you have. You're kind, and funny, and smart, and so so caring and giving. I was a monster, I still feel like one, maybe I'll always be one. But you? You're an angel, an honest to God angel and I was so hateful towards you. My entire life I've been trying to live up to this _expectation_ my parents have of me, it doesn't excuse my behaviour, but my parents wanted me to be the perfect daughter, _the perfect Chase_.”

 

Tears were falling harder now and she was shaking, but she needed to finish. She took one last deep breath.

 

“No matter how hard I tried, I was never perfect, never good enough for them, so I took it out on others. All this anger, I don't even know what to do with it, but I swear I'll figure it out so as to never hurt anyone again. What I'm trying to say Kate, is that I don't expect forgiveness, but I needed to say this to you, you needed to hear this from me. I need you to know that I am so deeply sorry for what I've done, and from now on everything I do will be to make it right.”

 

She was shaking so violently and she had to wrap her arms around herself.

 

Kate looked down at her feet, a deep look of thought across her features. Victoria tried to remember what Max had told her.

 

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

 

Finally Kate looked up.

 

“Thank you, Victoria, you were right, I did need to hear this from you.”

 

Kate crossed her legs and folded her hands on her knee.

 

“And you're also right that what you did was wrong, so terribly wrong. You _destroyed_ me, Victoria. You tore my dignity from me and paraded a false version of myself for the world to see. I know you removed the video, and for that I'm thankful, but the damage has been done.”

 

Kate turned to look out of her window, still looking deep in thought.

 

“The only respite I have, if you can call it that, is that everyone now knows the truth. That I was drugged and nothing I did in that video was my fault. I feel dirty, tainted, and that may never go away, it may only become manageable.”

 

Victoria shuffled on the sofa.

 

_Breathe in… breathe out…_

 

Kate turned back to Victoria, green eyes met hazel. Kate's face soften.

 

“But I can tell your apology is genuine. You came to me, faced me, and that means something. We won't suddenly be friends, Victoria, but we won't be enemies either. I don't live to hate, as much as the pain you caused me made me question my beliefs. I can't forgive you yet, but we can start towards it, it means a lot for you to tell me all this.”

 

Victoria released an unsteady breath she didn't realise she'd been holding in. She released the grip on her biceps, a slight sting left behind from her nails. She stood slowly to leave.

 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, Kate.” She whispered.

 

“You too, Victoria.”

 

*

 

Victoria watched Taylor from a far for a moment. Clutching two Starbucks in her hands, holding them to her chest as if she could absorb their warmth. November was far too cold in this damn town. Mist rose from her mouth with each exhale.

 

She knew that keeping Taylor out had been wrong, Taylor was one of the few people she really trusted, one of the few she considered a close friend in this school. But she'd been scared. Everyone had turned on her, she was even afraid to pass the jocks after Logan had made a very creepy and obscene comment.

 

Taylor was currently on the phone, and the conversation appeared positive judging her expression. Victoria waiting for the call to finish.

 

Eventually Taylor hung up and breathed in deeply, Victoria made her way over.

 

“Good news?” She inquired gently.

 

Taylor turned to her, smiling widely.

 

“Hey, V,” She greeted warmly, “My mum's healing well, it looks good.”

 

Victoria smiled deeply, genuinely happy at the news, she sat beside Taylor, “I'm glad, Tay, send her my best wishes.”

 

“She asked about you.” Taylor admitted.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, I said you haven't been yourself lately, what with everything that's happened, but you're okay.”

 

Victoria nodded, deep in thought, “I'm sorry I've been AWOL, Tay, things have just been… Well, a bit of a mess.”

 

Taylor placed her hand on Victoria's shoulder, rubbing soothingly, “I know, V, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I'm just glad we're talking now.”

 

Victoria nodded again, before remembering the coffee in her hand. She lifted one towards her friend, “I got you this, it's a vanilla espresso.”

 

Taylor eyes lit up. She took it gratefully.

 

“Thanks, V! You're the best. You know me so well.”

 

“What are best friends for?” Victoria beamed.

 

The two sat in comfortable silence, sipping their coffees. Victoria finally felt light for a moment. Taylor broke the silence.

 

“I heard you and Max are getting on now?”

 

Victoria smiled briefly, “Yeah, we're talking, not quite friends yet, but I believe we could be.”

 

“That's good, Max seems to be better too, we're talking as well.”

 

“She's actually pretty cool.”

 

“Well, well, well,” Joked Taylor, “Do my ears deceive me, Victoria actually gets on with the hipster?”

 

Victoria pushed her shoulder, Taylor just continued to laugh.

 

“I heard you even apologised to Kate, that's really good, V.”

 

“I… Kate deserved an apology...” Victoria started, fiddling with her half empty coffee cup, “I doubt she'll ever forgive me, but I don't deserve it anyway.”

 

“It's a start though.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

Taylor exhaled gently.

 

“Listen, V, I know things have been hard,” She stated gently, “But you can talk to me if you need to, you're my best friend, let me be there for you like you were for me.”

 

Victoria sighed, leaning into Taylor, who wrapped her arm around her and kissed her forehead.

 

“Why do I feel like it was all my fault?” Victoria breathed shakily.

 

“Because he was like a brother to you, you're going to feel like there was something you missed. It's. Not. Your. Fault. But if that's the case then we're all to blame, we all knew him.”

 

Victoria sighed. Taylor nudged her.

 

“Come on, it's cold. Movies in my room?”

 

Victoria grinned. “Sounds great.”

  


*

  


Soon enough December rolled around. Victoria honestly didn't believe it could get any colder, needless to say she's been proven wrong.

 

She was returning from a meeting with Ms. Grant, her science grades weren't getting any better. She entered into the girls dorms and rubbed her hands together to get her circulation going.

 

“Mind if we talk, Victoria?”

 

Dana. Stood leaning on her door frame, arms crossed. She'd obviously been waiting.

 

Victoria came to a halt, eyeing Dana carefully.

 

“Er… Sure…”

 

“It's about, Max.”

 

Victoria narrowed her eyes, “What about Max?”

 

Dana let her arms drop to rest by her sides, her eyes unwavering as she stared down Victoria.

 

“She said you've been talking more, helping each other with essays, that kinda stuff?”

 

“Yeah,” Victoria countered, “What about it?”

 

“Why?” Dana challenged.

 

Victoria blanched.

 

“W… What do you mean _why_?” She barked, “Were you present at all in October? Forgive me for wanting to try and do the right thing for once, I thought we were going to talk like adults but I guess I was wrong.”

 

With that Victoria turned, intending to storm away, until a hand grasped her arm.

 

“V, wait,” Dana begged, she swore under her breath, her expression solemn, “You right, I just… I want to understand, Max has been through enough.”

 

“And you think I don't know that?” Victoria grunted, her face downcast.

 

Dana tilted her head to the side in silent acknowledgment. Victoria stepped closer, her body language strong, her eyes sharp.

 

“If it clears things up, I don't have a game. I genuinely regret my actions, and I'm trying to make it right. Can I? I don't know, only one way to find out, so I'm trying, okay? And I actually like Max, so is that enough for you? Want me on bended knee? I can do that.”

 

Victoria threw her arms apart in defiance and made to kneel. Dana stopped her.

 

“Okay, okay,” Dana exclaimed, “You've made your point, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure. Max is like my little sister, Kate too. I appreciate you apologising to them, and Max has only had nice things to say about you so far.”

 

Dana rubbed her forehead.

 

“I won't lie, V, you and Nate freaked me out sometimes, but you were never an outright bitch to me. Well… Minus that time with Juliet and Zach, but Juliet did drag your name.”

 

“No,” Victoria groaned, “That was a bitchy move, I'm sorry.”

 

“Just look after Max, okay? Treat everyone fairly.”

 

“I intend to.”

 

Dana chuckled, “Maybe you aren't all bad then.”

 

Victoria scoffed, “You're just too soft.”

 

“Or maybe Max is making you soft, she has that effect on people.” Dana teased.

 

Victoria blushed, looking down and away.

 

Then Max chose that moment to enter the girls dorm. She was whistling, her earphones in and a skip in her step. Her eyes were glued to her phone, Dana waved her arm about to grab the girls attention.

 

Max shot them a lopsided grin and pulled her earphones out.

 

“Heey, sorry,” She apologised meekly, “Koethe released some new music.”

 

“No worries, Max.” Dana insisted, waving her hand dismissively.

 

Max then noticed Victoria.

 

“Everything okay with you guys?” She questioned slowly, pointing between the two.

 

“Oh! Yes, everything's fine, Max, we were just talking.” Victoria confirmed.

 

Max looked once more between the two suspiciously.

 

“Oookay,” She drawled, “But anyway, Tori, you still okay to help with maths tonight?”

 

“Y… Yes, of course, seven?” Victoria stammered, shifting on her feet.

 

Max grinned, “Awesome, see you then!”

 

She wandered off with a small wave. Victoria watched her go, rubbing the back of her neck. Dana cleared her through.

 

“Hm?” Victoria turned back to her.

 

Dana raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

 

“What?” Victoria questioned.

 

“Nothing. See you later, V.”

 

And with that Dana retreated back into her room, leaving Victoria stood confused in the hallway.

  


*

  


Victoria was angry, actually no, scratch that, she was furious.

 

She'd been making her way to class when she'd spotted Courtney and her lackeys cornering Max and Kate by the lockers. Kate looked terrified, and Max was stood slightly in front of her protectively. Victoria watched as Courtney stepped into Max's personal space and physically grabbed the lapel of her hoodie, shaking her. She snapped.

 

“Hey!” She thundered, marching forward.

 

Her sudden appearance must have startled Courtney, as she released Max and stepped back. Victoria took that opportunity to slide between the two and face her old friend.

 

“What do you think you're doing?” She fumed, glaring at Courtney. Courtney regained her composure and sneered.

 

“As if you care, bitch.”

 

“I do care, actually, leave them alone!” Victoria snapped.

 

A crowd was beginning to form, and somewhere to Victoria's left she heard Logan call out _bitch fight_. She got into Courtney's face.

 

“You may rule this school now, but you will _never_ harm another hair on anyone's head, understand?” She snarled.

 

Courtney only laughed.

 

“Are you _threatening_ me?”

 

“I'm _warning_ you. Back. Off.”

 

The crowd was silent as the two girls faced each other. Courtney finally raised her hands and stepped back.

 

“Okay, whatever, but I'm warning _you,_ you'll regret this.”

 

And she turned to leave, beckoning for her slaves to follow. Victoria released a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Students started to move on with the knowledge that no fight would take place. She jumped at a pressure on her arm, turning to see Max.

 

“You didn't need to do that, but thank you.” Max whispered softly. Kate nodded.

 

“Any time, Max, how long has she been doing this?”

 

Max shrugged, “On and off since I got back, passing comments, this is the first time she's grabbed me though.”

 

Victoria scowled, “If she does it again you find me, okay?”

 

Max nodded slowly, looking worried.

 

“Okay… But what do you think she meant by you'll regret this?”

 

“I guess we'll find out.” Victoria shrugged.

 

“Please be careful.” Max begged.

 

*

 

Victoria jolted awake, sitting upright in bed. Half asleep and disorientated, it took her a moment to realise why. Someone was calling out, and it sounded like Max.

 

She jumped to her feet and bolted out her door, crossing the hall and flinging Max's door open. The brunette was twisted up in her sheets, flailing around and crying, her face contorted and red.

 

“Please!” Max cried, her voice pained, “Please stop!”

 

_Do something you idiot!_

 

Victoria perched herself on the edge of Max's bed and cradled Max's face.

 

“Max, it's Victoria,” She urged, “You're having a nightmare.”

 

She continued to whisper soft words of encouragement, wiping away the tears that had fallen. Max gasped and grabbed Victoria's hand, turning into her, breathing heavily.

 

“V… Victoria?” She stammered.

 

“It's me.”

 

Max coughed, gasping for breath. Soon footsteps could be heard approaching, and Kate's face appeared at the door.

 

“Max? V… Victoria?” She cried, panicked.

 

“It's okay, Kate, I've got her.” Victoria assured her.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“It's okay, Kate, I'm okay.” Max breathed out, her voice hoarse.

 

Kate shifted on her feet. Max looked up and flashed her a small smile, “Really Kate, Victoria's here, I'm sorry I woke you up.”

 

Kate looked uncertain, but left with a nod and a final glance at Victoria. Once Kate had left though, Max burst out crying. Victoria just laid down, pulling Max against her and cradling her gently.

 

Eventually Max’s cries tapered off to soft hiccups. Victoria didn’t let go.

 

“I'm sorry I woke you too.” Max sniffled, wiping her eyes.

 

Victoria just shook her head, “It's alright, I'm a light sleeper anyway.”

 

“Still…”

 

“Still nothing, Max, it's okay.”

 

Max just let out a shaky laugh, pushing her hair back, it was sweaty from her nightmare. Victoria thought for a moment before adding, “I get them too, I understand.”

 

Max's expression turned pained again, as she reached out to grab Victoria's hand, “It’s not fair…”

 

Victoria brushed her thumb over the palm of Max's hand. Max sniffled again before turning to look at the blonde.

 

“Thank you, for that, I didn't realise I needed someone's company, this is the first time I've woken someone up.”

 

“This has happened before?”

 

Max rubbed at her face, “Erm… Yeah, a few nights a week...”

 

“...I'm sorry...”

 

“It's not your fault.”

 

It was amazing how a spot on Max's wall could become so interesting, but she never released Max's hand. Max tugged on it slightly to get Victoria's attention back.

 

“Talk with me, please?” She begged, “What are your nightmares about?”

 

Victoria pondered for a second, “Some are about my father, he's… Reminding me that I'm a failure, a disgrace to the Chase name, then in others I'm facing Nathan, staring down the barrel of a gun, trying to convince him to stop, but it never works, he kills me every time.”

 

Max scowled, “You're father's wrong, and a dick.”

 

Victoria chuckled.

 

“How about you?” Victoria inquired, “If you feel comfortable telling me.”

 

Max looked up to her ceiling, and with a deep breath she spoke.

 

“I'm at the junkyard, it's night time, I'm running, out of breath and terrified, _and Chloe's dead,_ Nathan killed her, and he's after me. Then it changes and Jefferson killed her, and I'm tied to a chair and there's a needle and it's _cold and black_ … And you were there… A few times.”

 

A tear ran down her cheek as her face contorted in pain, “I couldn't save Chloe, I couldn't save you, I couldn't save anyone.”

 

Victoria pulled Max flush against her, rocking them back and forth, brushing her hair back and shushing her softly.

 

“I'm here, Max, let it out.”

 

Max clutched on tighter.

  


*

  


It was painful. Her face, her arms, her shoulders.

 

The hands that had grabbed her as she passed the empty classroom were harsh and unrelenting. Sharp nails dug into her wrists as she was subdued and forced against a wall. Her head collided with a dull crack, her vision dulled and blurred. She felt sick.

 

Laughing could be heard from behind, multiple voices, some male, some female. Two pairs of hands attempted to hold her as still. Or as still as they could considering she was fighting tooth and nail to break free.

 

She pushed back, and for a moment she thought she'd loosened the grip of one, but the other just forced her back against the wall.

 

“Quit struggling, bitch!” One spat, “You’ve had this coming.”

 

Victoria had to admit that she was genuinely scared.

 

Footsteps could be heard then, and the metal clanking of some kind of container. Then they spoke

 

“Did you actually think for a moment that I'd let it slide? Cute.”

 

She pulled sharply to her left in another bid for freedom, to no avail.

 

“Let me _fucking_ go before I _end_ you, Courtney!” She yelled, hoping her voice would carry. Courtney only laughed brightly.

 

“Once upon a time I'd have obeyed you, but I'm in charge now.”

 

Victoria could hear Courtney step closer still, that strange metal sound following. She closed her eyes.

 

_Breathe in… Breathe out…_

 

She jumped as a harsh breathe brushed against her ear.

 

“You're _nothing,_ ” Courtney spat, “A nobody, a coward, _vermin_ , and I say you're just as much to blame for Nathan's actions, it was always you two, close as close can be, I bet you planned it, hm?”

 

“No!” Victoria cried out, pulling again, “I didn't know, _I didn't know!_ ”

 

“ _Bullshit_ , it's all your fault, there's blood on your hands too, just no one can see it yet, let's fix that shall we?”

 

The breathe against her ear vanish, and Victoria froze.

 

For one agonizing second Victoria stood there, before all hands released her and a cold, thick, wet substance was poured over her head.

 

She was in shock. She couldn't see to move, and any attempts at wiping her face only made it worse. The laughter behind her resounded around her head. She shook, tears threatening to fall.

 

_Leave me alone, please, you've had your fun now go._

 

“Hey! What the _fuck_ is going on?”

 

 _Max?_ _Max, help, I can't see._

 

“Let's get out of here.” Courtney giggled “The bitch is boring me now.”

 

Footsteps could be heard leaving, then there was a bang followed by Max crying out.

 

Victoria sobbed just as hands found hers.

 

“Hey, it's me”

 

Next there was a brush of pressure across her eyes, she opened them slowly to see Max's paint covered sleeve. Red paint.

 

_Symbolizing blood._

 

Victoria shuddered. Max brushed more paint from her face.

 

“Let's get you out of here.” She whispered.

  
  


*

  


Victoria made her way down the hall from the bathroom. She'd spent hours scrubbing herself clean of the paint until her skin was red raw.

 

Max had fetched her some of her pyjamas from her room and left them by the sinks. Victoria smiled softly at this.

 

_I don't deserve you, Max._

 

She needed to see Max to thank her properly for today, but on her way to Max's room she was stopped by someone she wasn't expecting.

 

Kate was stood just outside of her open door, almost as if she'd been waiting for Victoria to pass by. Victoria stood before her, giving her a shy smile, which Kate surprisingly returned.

 

“I just wanted to see how you were.” She spoke softly, as if approaching a wounded animal. Victoria kind of felt like one. She shrugged.

 

“It sucks, but it was only paint I guess.” Victoria said dryly.

 

Kate's brows furrowed.

 

“You don't know?” She asked suddenly, a worried expression on her face. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

 

“Know what?” She questioned.

 

Late shuffled lightly, before grimacing.

 

“Your attack, Courtney recorded it,” She started, and Victoria didn't really need her to finish, “it's all over social media.”

 

Silence fell, Victoria nodded slowly before sighing.

 

“I can't say I'm surprised, I deserve it.”

 

“No, you don't, Victoria,” Kate frowned, “You may have done some terrible stuff but _no one_ deserves that.”

 

“Please don't give me that shit,” Victoria scoffed, “After all the shit I've caused for you, for Max, for everyone, do you actually believe I don't deserve this?”

 

Kate stood to full height, although she was shorter than Victoria, and looked her right in the eye.

 

“No, Victoria,” She whispered slowly, “I don't believe that even _you_ deserve that.”

 

And with that, she moved back into her room, throwing Victoria a soft _good night_.

 

Victoria just stared at Kate's door in shock, before continuing to Max's room. She knocked gently on the door and entered after hearing Max call out _it's unlocked._

 

Victoria stood in the centre of the room. Max turned to her from her laptop and flashed her a gentle smile.

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

 

“A little humiliated, but that's to be expected, I've had this coming a long time.”

 

“No,” Max frowned, shaking her head, “Don't say that, you didn't.”

 

“Yeah, Kate just said the same thing.” Victoria laughed bitterly.

 

“You saw her?”

 

“Just now, as I was coming here.”

 

Max looked worried for a moment, playing with the zipper of her hoodie. Victoria rolled her eyes.

 

“I know, by the way, she mentioned it.” Victoria informed her. Max just sighed, looking back at her laptop. Victoria could see it was opened on Max's email inbox.

 

“Yeah, it's been posted online, everyone was sent an email with the link.” Max spoke.

 

“Have you watched it?” Victoria asked, dreading the answer. Max just scowled at her laptop screen.

 

“Fuck no, I'm about to delete it, Kate messaged me saying she did the same.”

 

Victoria's chest filled with warmth at that. The two people who would have had the most satisfaction at seeing her video were the two that were refusing to watch it.

 

_I honestly believe there isn't a bad bone in their bodies, how could I have even been so evil to them?_

 

Max turned back to Victoria grinning, the laptop cursor hovering over the delete button.

 

“Care to do the honours?”

 

Victoria grinned back and moved forward to click the button, already feeling better at seeing the link vanish. She knew that it wouldn't erase the video completely, but it was satisfying nonetheless. Max then turned to Victoria, clapped her hands together.

 

“How about a movie?”

 

Victoria rolled her eyes.

 

“Anything but Spirits Within.”

 

Max just pouted.

 

There were half an hour into Spirits Within, sat together on Max’s bed with her laptop between them, when Max spoke again.

 

“Why do you still blame yourself for Chloe's death?” She asked suddenly.

 

Silence wrapped around them as Victoria pondered on an answer, also hoping Max wouldn’t push on the subject, because truth be told she didn’t know why she still blamed herself this much, she decided to just go with the truth.

 

“I don’t know, Max,” She strained, “Maybe it’s because people like to make me feel like I am, maybe I just believe I am.”

 

“But you didn’t pull the trigger, you weren’t even in the bathroom, if anyone is to blame it’s me for being a coward.”

 

“Jesus, Max, no,” Victoria implored, “You would have been killed too, but I knew Nathan was unstable and I said nothing to no one, I just believed him when he said he was okay, that he was taking his medicine.”

 

“And if you’d confronted him he’d probably have gone after you instead.” Max pointed out.

 

“Chloe would still be alive.” Victoria spoke quietly, regretting the words instantly when Max turned to her so quickly she could have sworn she heard the girl neck crack.

 

“You don’t mean that.” She whispered shakily, reaching across for Victoria’s hand. Victoria gripped it back. Max rested her head on Victoria’s shoulder, and Victoria finally had the courage to ask the question she'd been wanting to the most.

 

“Why were you even in that bathroom?”

 

Max scratched her neck.

 

“I was bordering on a meltdown,” She admitted, “I’d fallen asleep in class, made a idiot of myself in front of _him_ , and everyone else, you showed me up, I don’t know, I just needed a moment alone to freak out.”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“I know, and it wasn’t all your fault, sometimes it’s just how my mind rolls, I need to be alone.”

 

Max then leaned over to her drawers, pulling one open and reaching inside. She sat back upright and handed Victoria a single polaroid photograph. Victoria held it delicately, observing what it held.

 

“A blue butterfly.” She stated, turning to Max. Max nodded.

 

“It had flown in, and never one to miss a picture I followed it around the stalls, I’d just captured it when Nathan walked in, he started pacing back and forth and mumbling to himself, that was when Chloe walked in…”

 

The movie lay forgotten between them. Max was gazing off out of her window. She inhaled deeply, then continued.

 

“That’s when Chloe walked in. At first I didn’t recognise her, we'd been best friends since we were so young, I hadn’t seen her in five years. A lot of people don’t realise that I was actually born here in Arcadia Bay, my parents just decided to move us to Seattle when I was thirteen. The thing is though, Chloe’s dad, William, he was also like another dad to me and he was killed in a car accident a week before we were due to move.”

 

“I’d heard that her dad had died,” Victoria clarified, “She was already turning into a rebel when I met her, moody and distant, I started Blackwell the year after her.”

 

“She was certainly different, not the Chloe I knew growing up,” Max mused gently, “But then they started talking about money and Chloe was riling him up… And then he had a gun, as she was begging him… And then a bang…”

 

Max had started shaking, so Victoria wrapped an arm around here. Max was still staring out the window. Her eyes glazed and distant.

 

“And then he knelt on the floor…,” She whispered, “Mumbling that he didn’t mean to, _he didn’t mean to_ , and I didn’t realise I was moving until I was knelt beside Chloe, _and Nathan didn’t even react to me,_ it was as if he’d just snapped. So I held her and my chest hurt and I felt cold, and she was cold, _because she was dead,_ my best friend was dead and all I could do was hold her, _because I failed to protect her, save her,_ like I promised I would…”

 

And Max was sobbing, and Victoria held her closer, tighter, shushed her gently and whispered soothing words, rocked her back and forth as her own tears fell.

 

_Oh, Max, how long were you holding all this in?_

  


_*_

  


The weeks passed as December gave away to January. School continued after the Christmas break and everyone attempted to return to normal after the tragedy of the previous term. Max and Victoria texted everyday over Christmas, and they only grew closer as school resumed.

 

Finally there was a replacement for Mark Jefferson, or Jeffershit as Hayden had called him once during class, much to everyone’s amusement, Max included. The new photography professor was a man in his forties, by the name of Philip Davison. To be honest Victoria was glad to settle back into the one subject she actually enjoyed. Though she was nervous for Max.

 

After Max’s confession that evening, Max had told her that she just hadn’t had the heart to take pictures after everything with Chloe and Jefferson. The days following that, and leading up to Christmas break, Victoria made it a point to take Max with her to different locations around Arcadia Bay as she captured photos. She told Max that she didn’t expect her to take any herself, but that maybe she could eventually do so.

 

And at first Max had been content to watch Victoria and give her ideas or subjects, but eventually, on the last day of the term, before Max was to return to Seattle and Victoria was to catch a flight to join her own parents at their villa in France, Max took out her camera and pressed the shutter. They’d just returned from dinner at the Two Whales after a day photographing the town. They were stood in the Blackwell courtyard. Victoria turned to her friend, shocked.

 

“Did you just…?”

 

Max grinned and shook the polaroid, the image came to life.

 

“This is a keeper.” Max smilled, holding the polaroid out.

 

Victoria took it and studied the subject. It was of her, stood with Blackwell in the background. She was wrapped up in her cream parka with matching scarf, her expression soft as she sorted through photos on her DSLR, a small smile playing on her lips from the conversation she’d been holding with Max.

 

The photo was beautiful, she actually looked… Good. Happy.

 

She looked up at Max chewing her lip, waiting patiently.

 

“Max… This is incredible, I love it.”

 

“Then keep it.” Max grinned. And she did, taking it with her to France. Now it had pride of place on her wall in her Blackwell dorm.

 

Max had continued to capture pictures in Seattle over the break, getting back into it slowly. But Victoria could tell she was nervous to be back in this class. Especially with the fact that Mr. Davison had just requested to see what photos they’d captured over Christmas.

 

Max hadn’t needed to worry though, Davison had loved her portfolio, and Victoria brimmed with happiness at the smile on Max’s face, and gave her a thumbs up when Max looked over.

 

She hadn’t even paid much attention as Davison praised hers too.

  


*

  


Problem is, new term meant new opportunities for Courtney to harass everyone, and they’d all had enough.

 

Max had approached Victoria that morning before photography telling her to meet her after classes for an emergency meeting, but that was all the details she'd given. So after class she found herself entering Max's dorm room to find Alyssa, Kate, Dana, Brooke, Warren and Max already inside. Alyssa glared, Brooke scoffed.

 

“What's she doing here?” Brooke groaned.

 

“I invited her.” Max countered.

 

“What, why?” Alyssa piped up, throwing her arms in the air.

 

Max stood to her full height, ready to defend Victoria's case, Dana beat her to it.

 

“Are we all forgetting that V was once Courtney's friend?” She stood to stand by Victoria, “If anyone will know a way to put her in her place it'll be her.”

 

Everyone grumbled under their breaths and Alyssa even crossed her arms in a way not unlike a child pouting. Max spoke again.

 

“So, as we now know, this is in fact a meeting to figure out what to do about Courtney, I'm sure we've all had enough.”

 

“Damn right, she's ruined _three_ vintage t-shirts this week alone, we've only been back at school two weeks!” Warren whined.

 

Victoria squinted at Warren. Max tried and failed to hold in a laugh.

 

Dana clapped Warren on the back, smiling brightly at him, “And in honor of Warren's fallen t-shirts we're going to get back at our new queen bitch.”

 

“How?” Kate chimed in meekly, making her presence known.

 

“I can help with that.” Victoria finally spoke.

 

Everyone turned to her expectantly, or in Brooke and Alyssa's case, sceptically.

 

“What's on your mind?” Max asked.

 

“We're all afraid of something, right?” Victoria stated, sharing a look with Max, “I happen to know what Courtney is afraid of, and when I say afraid, I mean she actually wet herself once.”

 

Brooke, Alyssa, Warren and Dana perked up at this, Max smirked, Kate just looked impassive.

 

Victoria turned to Warren, “Could I ask for your help?”

 

Warren brighten, “What do you need?”

 

“Would you be able to get your hands on something that's big, hairy, and has eight legs and eyes?”

 

Alyssa hooted at this, Warren nodded eagerly.

 

“That all?” He asked.

 

“More or less, but get me three.” Victoria smirked.

  


*

  


The screams that came from Courtney were like music to Victoria's ears. She was stood just off from Courtney's locker with Taylor, phone out and recording. Warren had gone above and beyond in securing three tarantulas, and together the next evening, just before Blackwell was closed up for the night, they'd planted them in Courtney's locker. Victoria was pleased to know that Courtney hadn't even bothered to change the combination, considering Victoria knows it.

 

Upon opening her locker the next morning Courtney was greeted by the arachnids, and one even jumped at her, landing on her chest. Victoria smiled her way through the entire thing, while also capturing it on video. Taylor was creased over, unable to stop the immense laughter.

 

Courtney screamed and begged for someone to give rid of the spider on her chest. Logan and Zach ran, even her lackeys refused to approach. Eventually though, after five minutes of tears and tantrums, Samuel secured the tarantula on Courtney, but when he reached the locker to grab the other two, they'd vanished. Courtney was escorted to the nurse in hysterics, and she had indeed actually wet herself a little. Victoria stopped the recording and locked her phone, leaning back against the wall beside Taylor, who was finally coming round from the laughing fit.

 

“What ya going to do with the video?” She inquired, wiping tears of laughter from her cheeks.

 

Victoria shrugged, “Keep it, use it as leverage in case she bullies anyone again.”

 

“Not going to post it? Get revenge?”

 

“Nah, I really can't be bothered with that childish shit anymore, but it'll make excellent material for when I'm next bored or sad.”

 

Taylor smiled and laid her hand of Victoria's shoulder.

 

“I'm so proud of you, V.”

 

At that moment the rest of the troop arrived.

 

“Did. You. See. That?” Alyssa cheered, high fiving Brooke “She didn't even know what hit her!”

 

“Who knew playing dirty could be so much fun.” Laughed Max.

 

Even Kate was smiling, and she give a subtle nod to Victoria.

 

“It was teamwork, guys,” Victoria assured everyone, “And Warren, I especially couldn't have done it without your help because there was no way on hell I was handling them.”

 

Everyone laughed and Warren raised his hand for a high five, Victoria couldn't help the wide smile as she obliged him.

 

The speakers then came to life around the school as Principal Wells addressed the students.

 

**“I'd like to bring to attention the tarantula incident that has just taken place in the Math hallway. We will be looking out for the culprits to this prank that has left Courtney Wagner shaken. In the meantime please take caution as two of the three spiders have escaped and are currently loose in the school. Samuel is on the lookout and pest control has been informed. Please speak out if you see them, but do not approach. Please continue as normal.”**

 

Everyone remain silent for a moment.

 

“I hope no one is afraid of spiders in this group because I don't actually have a plan for if they escape.” Victoria spoke up, scratching the back of her neck.

 

Kate raised her hand. Alyssa wrapped her up in her embrace, “I'll stick with you, Katie.”

 

“What about me?” Warren called out.

 

“I will!” Brooke cried, raising her hand.

 

“But… you're not afraid of spiders.” Dana squinted at Warren, he shrugged.

 

“The company would be nice.”

 

Everyone burst out laughing. Max turned to Victoria. Victoria gave her a wink.

  


*

  


There was something about being on your own that appealed to Victoria. Not in the ‘you have no friends’ kind of way, but the ‘I think it's time for some me time’ way.

 

It was safe to say that Victoria did have friends now, and from the unlikeliest of places.

 

Max, Dana, even Warren spoke to her in the hallways now, the guy was bordering on a genius really.

 

Brooke, Alyssa and Kate tolerated her, but she'll take that.

 

She was perched on the fountain, listening to the water trickle behind her as she watched Samuel feed the birds.

 

She couldn't believe how things had changed since October.

 

Courtney did confront her about the prank. Victoria expected as much as she was the only one who knew of Courtney's fear, and her locker combination. Victoria simply showed her the video and made a deal with her to leave everyone alone, or the video will accidently find itself posted all over the internet. Courtney was fuming, but agreed.

 

Victoria was brought out of her musing by someone sitting beside her. A quick glance told her it was Kate. Victoria waited for Kate to make the first move.

 

“I honestly thought you'd never do it, you know,” Kate softly whispered, “I thought eventually you'd go back to the same old Victoria.”

 

The wind blew through the trees, creating a gentle rustling sound. Victoria uncrossed her legs and leant forward, her elbows on her knees, hands clasped in front of her. She waited for Kate to continue, as she obviously had something on her mind. Kate took a deep breath.

 

“But here you are. Max raves about you, I haven't seen her smile that much when speaking about someone since she told me about her parents. I still can't handle being around you for too long yet, especially alone, forgive me for that, but thank you for being there for Max, she's needed someone.

 

“Of course, Kate, anything for Max, she's special.”

 

Kate nodded, “She is, she's like an angel in disguise.”

 

“You both are.” Victoria admitted.

 

Kate shook her head, smiling softly. They both fell silent again. Kate brushed some imaginary dust from her skirt.

 

“I _never_ thought I'd be saying this,” Kate started again, her voice slow and unsure, “But you've become _important_ to Max, I can see it, she needs you just as much as you need her.”

 

Kate stood up suddenly, looking eager to leave. Victoria stood too.

 

“What do you mean, Kate?” Victoria asked, even though she believe she knew exactly what Kate meant. Kate just looked her directly in her eyes.

 

“You know exactly what mean, Victoria, all I ask is that you don't hurt her, please.”

 

Then Kate left, and deep down Victoria did know exactly what she meant.

  


*

  


Victoria learnt over the passed few months that if Max went missing for a few hours, she was usually at the lighthouse.

 

So that's where Victoria was, at seven in the morning, two coffees in hand. It was foggy this morning, and it took a moment to spot Max by the giant lighthouse, polaroid camera in hand. Victoria's heart sang at the sight.

 

She made her way up, trying to make as much sound as possible so as not to startle the girl. Max did soon turn to her.

 

“Hey, Tori, how'd you find me?” She smiled.

 

“Fog? Check, lighthouse? Check, a cliche town in the distance? Check. That's a complete checklist for hipster photography 101.” The blonde teased, but her voice lacked any real malice.

 

“Well damn, I've become predictable.” Max joked, sighed dramatically.

 

Victoria shook her head, “Sorry to inform you Mad Max, but you've always been predictable.”

 

Max laughed brightly, and Victoria followed.

 

“Well, maybe I wanted to be found.” Max teased, flashing her a smile. Victoria could have sworn her heart actually skipped a beat. She moved closer, handing Max one of the takeaway coffee cups, who accepted it gratefully, sighing deeply after a big mouthful.

 

Max sat on the bench, patting the space next to her. Victoria joined her.

 

“I come up here to think, it's beautiful, isn't it?”

 

Victoria agreed wholeheartedly. And she turned to watch Max as the girl stared off into the distance, a soft smile on her lips.

 

_It's almost as beautiful as you, Max._

 

It was now or never, if she didn't speak to Max soon, words would fail her. She cleared her throat, grabbing Max's attention.

 

“Max… There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.”

 

“Go on.”

 

Max's face was patient and kind when Victoria stole one last glance, before focusing on Arcadia Bay, just visible through the fog.

 

“I was the worst human being ever to you before October,” They both laughed softly at the bluntness, but otherwise playfulness, of Victoria's statement, “But despite all that you extended your hand and offered me a second chance, and I was terrified, terrified I would fuck it up like I always do and make you hate me, even though I would have deserved it, but you believed in me and somehow I didn't, I never imagined I'd get to call you my friend, Max, but I'm glad I can, you've become so important to me.”

 

Max was smiling gently when Victoria chanced a glance, and this time she couldn't look away.

 

“And then a few days ago I came to realise something, with a little help. It's more than you becoming important to me as a friend. You've become _important_ to me as a whole. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you, Max, you kept me fighting and gave me a reason to keep believing in myself. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I want you to be more than just my friend, if you'll give me that chance?”

 

Max's eyes looked watery when she blinked, staring off into the water. The fog was starting to lift as the morning wore on, and Victoria couldn't even feel the cold for the first time this winter.

 

“I've got to be honest, Tori, I had my doubts about you,” Max started, her voice wobbly, “But something in me said that it would be worth it. Worth it to give you another chance, worth it to become your friend, and it was, Tori, it was so so worth it, I can't imagine a time when we weren't friends now.”

 

Max reached out to grasp Victoria's hand as she push forward, “I guess what _I'm_ trying to say is, I'm in this with you, you've become a fixed point in my life, and I'd like to see where we end up with this.”

 

Victoria didn't realise she'd started crying until Max reached over to wipe her cheek with her free hand.

 

“I hope those are happy tears, cause I know I'm shit at speeches in general, never mind grand romantic ones.” Max grimaced.

 

Victoria finally laughed. And Max brightened at the sound.

 

Then she kissed Victoria's cheek.

 

The kiss lasted mere seconds but the warmth of the contact remained long after. Even as they made their way to Two Whales for breakfast, even as they made their way back to school, and to class, reality, the warmth of Max's lips never left her skin.

 

_I'll do right by her, Chloe, I promise._

 

 _But there is a truth and it’s on our side_  
_Dawn is coming open your eyes_ _  
_ Look into the sun as a new days rise.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far then thank you! And I hope you enjoyed, so kudos or no kudos, positive or negative, let me know what you think, thanks again
> 
> I'm going to focus a bit more on prompts and stuff to practise a bit more because this one shot kicked my arse a little so I'm focusing on smaller projects.
> 
> I'll even accept any prompts you guys may have, I just hope to do them justice, but like I say and believe, everyone starts somewhere!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/spreadlove-showcompassion


End file.
